


Ирисы и ягодные пироги

by TinARu



Series: Ирисы и хэппи энды [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Гэвин не то чтобы ненавидел всех вокруг. И он не то чтобы хотел всех убить. Только чуть-чуть. Иногда. В особо плохие дни.





	Ирисы и ягодные пироги

**Author's Note:**

> Автор любит фанон, где Камски и Рид родственники.
> 
> Написано для команды Киберпанка на ФБ-2018 на дайри.

Гэвин не то чтобы ненавидел всех вокруг. И он не то чтобы хотел всех убить. Только чуть-чуть. Иногда. В особо плохие дни. Увы, лет с десяти большинство дней в его жизни можно назвать как минимум так себе. 

Мама временами шутила, что его раздражает все и сразу. Допустим. Но ее ягодные пироги делали мир чуточку более сносным. И после ее смерти ягоды, как и пироги, подверглись со стороны Гэвина осуждению. Потому что напоминали об одиночестве. 

Так что он не любил ягодные пироги, карри, лимоны, сэндвичи с тунцом и авокадо. А еще ирисы, которые часто стояли в кабинете у отца, когда Гэвин просил денег. Словно содержанка. Он презирал садовников, бесился при виде пуделей, проклинал автоматическую кассу в супермаркете по соседству, заменившую работавшую там семейку индусов. Индусы тоже бесили, но намного меньше тупой машины, не продающей виски без предъявления удостоверения личности. Гэвин раздражался из-за долгих светофоров, неоновых вывесок и… Список на самом деле можно было продолжать бесконечно.

В армии его ненависть к миру слегка поутихла. Не было времени думать о ерунде. Ягодных пирогов там было не найти, долбанных ирисов тоже. Гэвин разве что скучал по ядовитым сообщениям от братца, но было терпимо. Терпимо было даже, когда он устроился в полицию Детройта, потому что работа ему действительно пришлась по душе. Разве что с братом не заладилось, но это так, ерунда.

А потом чертов Элайджа Камски выпустил на свет своих бесовских андроидов. Они были везде, эти идеальные чудовища современного Франкенштейна. Андроиды не уставали, им не нужен был сон или еда, они не рожали детей, не страдали из-за ипотеки или пропущенного футбольного матча, не умирали. Только приходили в негодность, после чего их можно было выбросить на свалку. Как мусор. Мусор с человеческими глазами. 

Брат не писал, андроидов становилось все больше, Гэвин работал как проклятый и продолжал ненавидеть всех вокруг. Поэтому к тому моменту, когда новый модный тостер по прозвищу Коннор стал напарником Андерсона, Гэвин был немного не в себе. Брат не отвечал на смс несколько лет и, казалось, вовсе забыл о том, что когда-то их отец был редкостным бабником с одним-единственным внебрачном ребенком. 

Гэвин честно старался не сорваться, но ублюдок Коннор мелькал то тут, то там, и выхода попросту не оставалось. Диод у него вечно мигал, словно девиантность не за горами, а Гэвин продолжал давить, бить, издеваться. Словно тоже был кем-то вроде девианта.

Когда андроиды объявили о своей разумности, провозгласили себя новыми людьми, крича пафосные лозунги под не менее пафосным снегопадом, Гэвин взял свой старый мотоцикл, пылившийся со времен бурной молодости, и поехал к брату. Тот, открыв дверь, только улыбнулся и повел в гостиную, пропахшую ирисами.

Элайджу Гэвин тоже ненавидел. Прямо как ягодные пироги.


End file.
